


and they were roommates

by 324b2fun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/324b2fun/pseuds/324b2fun
Summary: in which amaya thinks her neighbor zari is having loud sex when it’s actually avalance





	and they were roommates

Zari’s neighbor keeps giving her weird looks, and by weird looks, she means embarrassed yet curious stares until Zari turns to look at her. It’s not Zari’s fault though; she’s ninety percent sure of that. 

She’s seen her cute neighbor around, sometimes one of them is leaving while the other is arriving or sometimes Zari has to go ask for an egg because she can’t grocery shop properly– the usual neighborly interactions. Beyond that, Zari hasn’t really had contact with her. Hell, the only reason Zari even knows her cute neighbor’s name is Amaya is because she happened to see her getting mail from that box when she was getting her own mail. 

Overall, the situation kind of sucks because Amaya is called her cute neighbor in her head for a reason. She’s cute. Like really cute, but also kind of hot. It’s a difficult balance, but Zari thinks Amaya has got it down. 

Not that Amaya’s attractiveness would have ever gotten Zari to actually ask her out. She’s bold but not that bold. That’s more of her roommate Sara’s style. It’s how she got her current girlfriend Ava, who comes over more often than not to engage in some annoyingly loud sex. 

Zari’s happy for Sara, has been her friends for almost three years now, but she doesn’t need to hear just how happy Sara is. Whenever Ava comes over, Zari usually slinks into her room, plugs in her earphones, and hums for most of the night. It’s never quite safe, but Zari has gotten used to falling asleep to music and charging her phone on the way to work. 

Except this morning. 

Zari does freelancing in computer programming for work, meaning she either works from home or goes in person. Her client today is some dude named Ray Palmer who is super enthusiastic about meeting her for some reason, so Zari has to go in. She’s on her way out when she bumps into a half-naked Ava. 

“Oh my god!” Zari practically screeches while Ava gasps and sprints back to Sara’s room without another word. This is when Zari looks down at her phone to check the time to see her phone buzzing with three new messages from Ray Palmer. “Ugh,” Zari grumbles before raising her voice, “New clothes rule! Clothes are mandatory in common areas!”

“Yeah sure, Z!” Sara calls back. 

A flurry of giggles follows, and Zari hightails it out of there before she hears anything else. As she’s scrambling out of her apartment, Zari physically bumps into cute neighbor Amaya, nearly toppling the both of them over. 

“Sorry!” Zari says breathlessly as she steadies herself. She realizes she’s got a death grip on Amaya’s arms and releases her immediately. Well, sort of immediately. Like, after she admires how strong Amaya’s arms are, immediately. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Amaya tells her, and wow how has Zari never heard her voice before because it’s sort of low and very pretty. “Are you?”

“Yeah! I just… needed to get out my apartment quick,” Zari says with an embarrassed laugh. At Amaya’s confused look, Zari explains, “My roommate has her girlfriend over, and they just… really like each other.”

It takes a moment, but then Amaya’s jaw drops a little and her eyes widen. 

“Oh, your roommate?”

There’s something weird about the way Amaya says ‘your roommate,’ so Zari nods slowly and repeats, “Yeah, my roommate.”

“Oh my god,” Amaya mutters under her breath, suddenly looking flushed. She stares at her feet as she tells Zari in a rush, “I thought you were the one having loud sex.”

“What?” Zari yells. Now, she’s the one blushing. “No! Why would you think that?”

“I didn’t even know you had a roommate!” Amaya replies defensively. She crosses her arms and cracks a smile. “We’re talking about your sex life, and I don’t even know your name.”

Zari blushes even darker as she corrects, “We’re talking about Sara’s sex life, and I’m Zari.” She holds out her hand, and when Amaya shakes it, her hand is calloused but warm. 

“Amaya.”

“I know,” Zari says, like the idiot she is. Then she hurries to add, “I got your mail once.” 

Amaya smiles widely, and wow, she really is beautiful. 

“Well, if you’re ever awake when it’s happening, feel free to come over, so we can suffer together,” Amaya tells her. 

“Yeah?” Zari says, biting her lip to stop the stupid grin from getting too big. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you around.”

Zari waits until Amaya is in her apartment, door completely closed, before punching the air with a whispered, “Hell yes!”


End file.
